


超人

by CubeSugarVoldemort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubeSugarVoldemort/pseuds/CubeSugarVoldemort
Summary: “你必须明白，虽然我很乐意让你拥有我，但你并不是主导。”1948年。我们将永远拥有巴黎……





	超人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Übermensch](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/504925) by Nicolae. 

“你好啊。”汤姆·里德尔说。

已经三年了，安东尼·多洛霍夫从报纸上抬起头时，并没有认出这个男孩。直到里德尔笑了，他那双眼睛闪着独特而疯狂的光芒，这时，安东尼突然想起来了。

雪，寒冷，血管里涌动的肾上腺素，还有那个嘲笑他和给了他一枪的男孩。

“那么你活下来了。”里德尔说，在他对面坐了下来。这间小咖啡馆中洋溢着晨光，令里德尔的黑发泛着光芒。“我还在想呢。”

“那你呢。”安东尼终于找回了声音。“你怎么来巴黎了？”

“为什么，你啊，我亲爱的朋友。”里德尔的笑声低沉、黑暗而又富有感染力，但是安东尼十分抗拒。没人可以自如地这么友好，这么英国人。

“我受宠若惊。”他挖苦地说，把报纸叠了起来。

“我好多年没来这里了。”里德尔若有所思地说。“变了不少。”

“战争结束了。”安东尼平静而圆滑地说，但是里德尔摇了摇头。

“不。”他说。“战争刚刚开始。”

这个男孩充满了……磁力。安东尼无法将目光移开。“什么战争？”他问，无意识地向前靠去。

里德尔给他讲述了一个关于死亡和腐烂的故事，关于杀人不留痕迹的武器和毫无悔意地使用它们的男人、死亡机器、尸体，那么多尸体，安东尼的大脑还未反应过来时，就发现自己点头同意了。

“我想要你。”汤姆最终说道。“我想要你帮我。”

从这开始，安东尼就是他的了。他为拿铁咖啡付了钱，他们沿着塞纳河边漫步。里德尔为他讲述被占领的巴黎和党卫军的鞋跟发出的嗒嗒声，安东尼静静地听着。他估计自己比里德尔大十岁。战争结束时，里德尔一定还在上学。但是安东尼正在听他说话，而不是反过来，他觉得有必要留下好印象，有必要去取悦这个人。

他们来到安东尼位于左岸的小公寓时，里德尔搂着安东尼的肩膀，他们笑得好像打出生时就认识一样。女房东是一位丰满的金发寡妇，她看着里德尔，但是他没有理她。

“我读过太多王尔德了。”他对安东尼坦诚道，他们朝对方隐秘地笑了笑。

他的公寓不大，只有一个狭窄的房间，走廊里有一个厕所，但是魔法令它更加舒适，里德尔优雅地倒在长沙发上，仿佛他是这里的主人。

“我想要你。”他说。

安东尼注视着他。在后面光线的映衬下，里德尔的头发泛着金色，让安东尼突然想起了耶稣，严肃、悲伤而又神圣。

“汤姆？”他试探地说，努力思考该如何用英语说出口。

“干我[1]。”里德尔说。

安东尼不知道那是什么意思，因为里德尔的法语说得既快又尖利，而且口音很英式，他能知道他是索要做爱还是亲吻吗？但是，里德尔歪着嘴笑了，他的嘴唇看上去很诱人，安东尼跪在他身边，把所有思绪抛在脑后，开始吻他。

里德尔在那里躺了一阵，惊讶地发出一声诱人的声音，用胳膊搂住了安东尼的腰。他的脑袋被困在长沙发扶手和安东尼热情的嘴之间，虽然他一动不动地躺着，但这是属于准备随时跳起的捕食者的静止。他热情地回吻，咬着安东尼的嘴唇，安东尼捏着他的乳头时，他发出了低沉的呜咽。

安东尼放开他，喘着粗气，里德尔扭动身体，坐了起来，脸颊又红又烫。“真可爱。”他喘息着说，用拇指抚摸着安东尼红肿的下唇。“你想怎么要我？”

有一刻的沉默和震惊，接着，安东尼慢慢笑了。他想就地占有里德尔，让他趴在破旧的天鹅绒沙发的扶手上。“这里。”他坚定地说。

里德尔平静的姿态头一次出现了裂痕，他咬唇的样子看上去几乎像个男孩。“你必须保证按我说的做。”他坚定地说。“我的意思是，除了……这件事。你必须明白，虽然我很乐意让你占有我，但你并不是主导。”

“当然了。”安东尼立即说道，男孩的尴尬令他露出了笑容。“我不知道要做什么。”而且他会追随里德尔，因为他觉得里德尔是正确的。他会操里德尔，但是——他会操里德尔，因为他很美。

“那好吧。”里德尔说，朝他的衬衫扣子伸出了手。安东尼双手分别按住他两只纤细的手腕，制止了他的动作，跨坐在他的臀部。

“耐心点。”他责备道，将里德尔的双手握在头顶。他能感觉到身下的男孩绷紧了身体，他能在里德尔的眼中看到一丝恐惧，但是他缓慢而温柔，他沿着里德尔的喉咙落下细密的亲吻，他挪动屁股时，能感觉到里德尔裤子里的勃起。

“现在脱衣服吧。”他指示着，没有解开扣子，就扯掉了自己的衬衫。里德尔更加小心、缓慢和诱人。他露出的白皙皮肤光滑而精致，只有一道向下延伸进裤子的绒毛表明，这是血肉之躯，而不是大理石做的。他将其余衣物滑下屁股，露出了粗长的阴茎，他抬头看向安东尼，好像在请求赞成。

在安东尼抽动的阴茎和睁大的眼睛中，他找到了。“真美。”安东尼低声说，胡乱脱掉了自己的裤子。他不像里德尔那样优雅或美丽，但是，当男孩贪婪地看着他时，他笑着将他坚硬的阴茎握进了手中。

“口我。”他说，里德尔立刻跪了下来，饥渴的嘴含住了他的阴茎顶端。那双美丽修长的手抚摸着他的大腿，里德尔将他整根吞下，直到嘴唇到达根部。

他很擅长于此，安东尼不禁想，他是在哪儿学到这种技巧的。他的嘴又热又湿润，他的喉咙紧紧地含着安东尼的龟头。安东尼想都没想，就一把抓住里德尔的黑色卷发，将他微微推开，给他喘息的时间，然后又插了回去。男孩发出轻声喘息和呻吟，都被那粗硬的东西堵了回去，他的声音几乎比口交更好——几乎而已。

安东尼最终将阴茎抽了出来，里德尔的嘴令它上面泛着水光，他示意里德尔站起来。汤姆光着身子，看上去十分自在，并没有像安东尼预料中如英国男人那样局促不安，他又开始思考，到底为什么会这样。

他温柔地，近乎虔诚地将里德尔放在长沙发的扶手上。里德尔变换着重心，来回晃动臀部，在陈旧的红色天鹅绒上戏弄着他的阴茎，而安东尼则在他身后跪了下来。他将一只手放在男孩的屁股上，让他保持不动，然后舔着他臀瓣之间的细微褶皱。在他的口舌之下，它甜蜜地张开了，里德尔发出低声呻吟，无助地抓着座垫。

里德尔最终发出嘶嘶声，扭动着屁股，渴求地呜咽着，安东尼粗暴地进入了他的身体。

他又热又紧，在安东尼的胸前漂亮地弓起了身子，紧闭着双眼，嘴唇翕动，发出无声的低语。里德尔在他的怀里柔弱无骨，安东尼的动作又快又猛，把他撞进了沙发里。安东尼的手指会在他的臀部留下瘀伤，里德尔抵着他呻吟、扭动、哆嗦着，他那紧致得不可思议的穴夹着深深插入他体内的阴茎，猛烈抽动，安东尼停了下来，等着这阵痉挛过去，然后才继续抽插。

里德尔现在趴在长沙发的扶手上，拼命地扭动着。他十分敏感，每次进入，每次对前列腺的粗暴磨擦，都会让他发出嘶嘶和呜咽声。“噢！”他低声说，可他没有要求停止，安东尼抚摸着他的头发，对他说着甜蜜的话。里德尔打了个哆嗦，咬着嘴唇，承受着。

安东尼没过多久就深深埋入他体内，射了出来，里德尔向后磨擦着他，回头甜蜜地笑了。安东尼慢慢抽身出来，里德尔转身搂住安东尼的脖子，将他那沾满精液的腹部紧紧贴向安东尼。安东尼疲惫地笑了笑，往前走了几步，倒在长沙发上。

里德尔几乎立刻就蜷缩进他的怀里，温暖的呼吸喷在他的脸颊。安东尼心不在焉地抚摸着他的头发，拍了拍他的脸颊，里德尔在他的怀里渐渐睡着了。

他醒来之后，他们会谈论魔法和权力，但是安东尼更喜欢与这个男孩甜蜜的亲密关系，沉湎于睡眠和他们混合的精液之中。

**「** **完** **」**

[1] 原文系法语。


End file.
